


Bittersweet Outtake: Under the Covers

by mw138



Series: Bittersweet [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw138/pseuds/mw138
Summary: It's no surprise that it's nearly impossible to wake Jasper up in the morning, so Edward has to resort to...unorthodox methods.Bittersweet Outtake





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a few outtakes I hope will answer questions and give you a glimpse into Jasper and Edward’s past and future.
> 
> This outtake reveals what Edward had to do to Jasper one fateful morning when he refused to wake up. Edward alluded to this in chapter 3. :)
> 
> I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

The piercing noise of the alarm jolted me out of my peaceful sleep causing me to nearly jump right off of the bed. I laid still for a moment waiting for Jasper to reach over and hit the offending noise maker, but the noise just seemed to go on and on. I sighed as I mentally rolled my eyes. Jasper was one of the heaviest sleepers I’d ever encountered. He could sleep through a freight train barreling through our bedroom and continue dreaming as if nothing happened.  I on the other hand, would get startled awake by a dog barking or a bird chirping outside.  
  
“Jas, get the alarm,” I mumbled.  
  
The body next to me didn’t stir. My frustration grew as the incessant beeping seemed to grow louder by the second. Finally I turned around, reached over the snoring body beside me and hit the alarm clock – probably with more force than was needed. I threw myself back down on the bed and turned my head to look at Jasper. He looked so peaceful and almost child-like. I reached over and lightly dragged my finger down his cheek and across his jaw. The dark stubble covering his chin was absolutely enticing and I relished in the rough feel against my finger.  
  
While running my fingers through his chin-length dark blond hair, I leaned in next to his ear and whispered, “Jas, it’s time to get up.”  
  
His breath remained even and steady. I decided to shake him in an effort to get him to open his eyes, but there was still no hint of a reaction. I didn’t know why it was always so difficult to wake this man up in the morning. He had to get to class for a midterm and couldn’t afford to be late. He’d been working hard to maintain his GPA and I knew he’d be more than disappointed in himself if he missed a test.  
  
I continued to shake his sleeping form as ideas ran through my mind.  
  
 _Should I smack him?  
  
_ That would wake him up, but I couldn’t bear to raise a hand to him like that.  
  
 _I could pour water on his face.  
  
_ Yuck. The thought of the sheets being wet made me cringe.  
  
 _Should I push him off the bed?  
  
_ He’d probably want to kick my ass if that I did that.  
  
 _I could just leave him to wake up on his own.  
  
_ But then there’s the possibility of missing his exam.  
  
I thought for another minute or so. I was just about to go into the kitchen to grab a wooden spoon and a pot, hoping the grating noise of wood clashing with metal would possibly awaken Sleeping Beauty. However, before I even stepped foot out of the bed, the most perfect of all ideas came to mind.  
  
 _I could give him head.  
  
_ Bingo! If that didn’t get him up – in more ways than one – nothing would!  
  
I looked at Jasper just as he mumbled in his sleep and rolled over on his back, throwing his arms over his head and exhaling through his nose. I smiled knowing he wouldn’t know what hit him. Carefully pulling the sheet back, my eyes roamed over his body – from his delectable neck, down to his broad shoulders, his smooth chest with just a smattering of blond hair, his abs which just begged to be licked, and finally his happy trail. And what a happy trail it was. It was like my own personal secret passage to one of my most favorite parts of Jasper’s body.  
  
Jasper was still dead to the world, so I was able to ogle him without fear of looking creepy. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, which gave me pretty easy access. I leaned over and lightly kissed one side of the v that pointed towards the Promised Land. With great fascination, I watched his ab muscles constrict and relax under my feather light touches.  
  
I dragged the tip of nose lower until I made it to his semi-hard dick. Palming it, I applied the slightest pressure and moved my hand up and down. My eyes were transfixed as his cock started to harden and lengthen beneath my touch. I looked up to see if Jasper had regained consciousness, but he was still locked in his peaceful slumber.  
  
 _Damn! This man is one hard nut to crack! Speaking of nuts…  
  
_ Lowering my hand a little, I brushed over his balls and gently massaged them. Suddenly I heard Jasper sigh.  
  
 _I think I’m finally getting through to him. Will he open his eyes now?_  
  
His eyes refused to open and sleep continued to hold him firmly in its grasp. I leaned down so that my lips just touched his now hard, but still covered, cock. I hummed allowing the vibrations to travel from my mouth to his body.  
  
This time he moaned, but his eyes didn’t open.  
  
I was just going to have to pull out the big guns and do this right. I reached through the front flap of his boxers and freed his deliciously hard dick. Holding it firmly in my right hand, I licked from base to tip, stopping to pay extra attention to head. I continued to hum hoping the sensations might rouse him, but nothing seemed to work. Finally I took him completely in my mouth and began to move slowly up and down his shaft.  He tasted incredible and I soon forgot about my mission to awaken him and concentrated on devouring the man beneath me.  
  
As my lips slid across the smooth skin of Jasper’s dick, I suddenly felt fingertips lightly graze my scalp. I looked up and found Jasper giving me the hungriest look I’d ever seen on him. Continuing my ministrations, I watched as his eyes slowly closed again and a sigh escaped his lips.  
  
“Mmmm,” he moaned. “What an incredible way to wake up, babe.”  
  
I didn’t answer verbally, instead I reached down and held the base of his shaft in my hand as I sucked on the head. My mouth and hand moved in tandem as Jasper soon began to lose control.  
  
“Shit, Edward! Don’t stop!”  
  
With my free hand, I reached up to tease Jasper’s nipples and rub my hand up and down his chest and stomach. His breathing continued to quicken and I could feel Jasper’s rapid heart rate through his pulsing cock. Jasper grabbed my hand and threaded our fingers together, holding our entwined hands over his heart.  
  
I looked up just as his entire body tensed and his mouth opened releasing a soundless cry. His eyes rolled back as his head pressed further into the pillow beneath him. I continued to suck in an effort to prolong his orgasm.  
  
When his body finally relaxed and a lazy smile crept across his face, I lightly kissed my way up to his delicious pink lips. When our mouths met it felt like an explosion. Jasper thrust his tongue into my mouth and lapped at every crevice and corner. I moaned into the fierce kiss and buried my hands in his hair.  
  
He pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes.  
  
“That was fucking perfect, E!”  
  
I felt myself blush at his compliment and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
“I had to get you awake somehow. Nothing else seemed to work.”  
  
He laughed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.  
  
“Shit, if you’re going to go to such wonderful measures to wake me up, I’ll try to sleep as long as possible from now on.”  
  
I leaned up and playfully punched his shoulder.  
  
“Oh, no you won’t. Your inability to join the living in the morning stresses me out too much. You do realize that you have a midterm this morning, right? If it weren’t for me and my talents, you’d still be asleep right now.”  
  
“Besides, if you want a blow job, all you have to do is ask,” I added with a wink.  
  
He smiled up at me and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. He was so unbelievably cute when he smiled like that – all dimples and crinkling, joyful eyes.  
  
“I know, but right now there’s something else I need to tend to.”  
  
“What’s that,” I asked, wondering what was so important.  
  
Before he could answer, he somehow managed to maneuver himself out from under me and flip me over onto my back. Now straddling me, Jasper looked down at my cock, lying hard against my stomach, and licked his lips.  
  
“This,” he said as he lowered his head and took me into his mouth.  
  
I closed my eyes and smiled.  
  
“Ah…yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now we all know what Edward was too embarrassed to talk about in that email, even though I’m sure both Edward and Jasper thought fondly of the experience at the time. LOL


End file.
